The First Date
by ShipEveryoneWithMe
Summary: Sequel to The Barista. Barry gets to know Iris.


Barry Allen was nervous. He didn't really go on dates too often, which might have been a little strange (since he was pretty cute), if it weren't for the fact that he was about as smooth as sandpaper. He was attractive in a goofy, geeky way, but most of the people he's been interested in haven't really been able to handle him. They just didn't get him. This time, he was going to make an effort to seem like the perfect gentleman.

He wore a nice jacket and a collared shirt, since he didn't want to seem like some teenager, but then again, it was just coffee, as his friend Oliver had reminded him several times. He came out of his room and showed his look off to his friends Cisco, Kara, and Felicity.

"Sweet!" Cisco said. Felicity and Kara started clapping.

"If we didn't have the friendship-romance agreement of tenth grade, I'd be all over you! Um, in a not sexual way," Felicity said. It was meant in a slightly sexual way.

"Yeah, the shirt's a nice touch," Kara said, "I think I have one just like it."

"Alright, thanks guys," Barry said, adjusting his collar.

"Go get her!" Cisco said, and Felicity laughed.

"You'll totally blow her off her feet," Kara said. Barry nodded, and walked out to his car. They had agreed to meet at The Coffee Bean, a fancy cafe in the middle of the city. He checked his watch. Great, he was running late. As usual. He walked into the Coffee Bean five minutes late, and immediately saw Iris. He smiled and waved, walking over to her table.

She looked amazing. Barry's heart was pumping at a mile a minute. She was wearing a tan shirt and a necklace with an elephant on it. Iris smiled at him as he sat down.

"So, I take it Kara told you I'd like a date?" She asked. Barry coughed.

"Well, uh, she told me you wouldn't mind one. Not that, you know, you'd like one," He said. Iris laughed.

"Why wouldn't I? You're cute, in a sort of puppy dog way," She said. Barry frowned.

"Puppy? Isn't that a little bit of an exaggeration?" He asked. Iris shook her head.

"Okay, maybe a little. Anyway, what are you studying?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm studying forensics. I want to work with the police," He said. Iris smiled.

"My dad's a police officer. You'd probably like him," She said.

"That's amazing. Police officers have been my heroes, ever since this one cop saved my mom and I from getting mugged out in the park," He said.

"That could have been my dad, actually. He had patrol duty for a few years way back," Iris said. Barry nodded.

"Well, thank your dad for me," Barry said. Iris nodded.

"So, Iris, what are you into?" Barry asked.

"I want to be a journalist. I'm actually taking a few online courses," Iris said.

"That's so cool. You know, Kara's actually Cat Grant's assistant. Don't ask how she got the job right out of college. Anyway, she could totally get you some connections," Barry said. Iris nodded excitedly.

"That would be great, thanks so much! Um... Favorite color, go!" Iris said, a little loudly. A few heads turned in their direction, and Barry laughed.

"Probably red. What about you?" He asked.

"Light blue. Like, an aqua color. Favorite animal?" She asked, calmer this time.

"Platypus. They're so ridiculous," He said. Iris nodded.

"I like hamsters. I had a hamster when I was a kid, but my dad said it got out. I have a feeling it died," She said. Barry placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry for your loss," He said seriously. Iris started to laugh, and then Barry joined in. The date was going really smoothly.

"So, good second date locations?" Barry asked.

"I like bowling, movies, although cliche, are always nice, and I've always wanted to go to a karaoke bar," Iris said. Barry smiled.

"Karaoke? Do you like to sing?" He asked. Iris nodded.

"I'm not great, but I can sing, and I love it. What about you?" She asked.

"Oh, I was actually in the glee club in high school. I love singing," He said. Iris smiled.

"Karaoke then?" She asked. Barry nodded.

"Anyway. I take it you grew up here too?" He asked.

"Yeah. Dad also grew up here, and he didn't have the heart to leave," She said. Just then, her phone started buzzing, and she picked it up.

"Ugh, sorry, my dad needs me at home," She said. Barry nodded.

"I understand. You need a ride?" He asked.

"No, I took the subway. Thanks though. This was a nice date," She said. Barry nodded. Iris leaned up and gave him a kiss, and his heart melted.

"See you later," She said, and walked out, leaving Barry speechless. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello?"

"Felicity... Iris kissed me," He said.

"Well, you were on a date, Barry. Nice job, though," She said. Barry had done it. He had gotten a kiss from Iris West.


End file.
